


Miko Note

by WhisperingKage



Category: Death Note, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi furrowed her eyebrows as she took in the floating shinigami, following a fellow student . She narrowed hers eyes yet walked away. Not wanting to be dragged into whatever was going on. To bad it was to late. A collection of Death Note/IY Drabbles and Oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matt

**  
**

Matt smiled happily as he played Halo 3 with his girlfriend at her family's shrine, yes shrine as in he was in Japan. He had been ever since Mello had left him behind at Whammy's House after L's death. He sighed sadly at that thought…his older brother figure was dead and his best friend had left him behind.

"Hah!" He blinked and realized that he had been so lost in his thoughts that his girlfriend had been able to kill him. That little cheat. He smirked as he quickly killed her in retribution two seconds after being respawned.

"Hey!" He smirked at her and decided to play a new game of cat and mouse with her. He mentally laughed as she chased him around the screen randomly shooting at him…and missing.

"Ohh you suck." He smirked at her knowingly causing her to blush already knowing what he was going to say.

"No my dear Kagome it is you who sucks." She stared at him in shock allowing him to kill her once again which knocked her out of her shocked state. She huffed in anger as the game ended Twenty to two. She could never beat him, well she had once but that was only because she had distracted him with other things.

"You know what?" He looked at her in question.

"Hm?" She smiled as she put down her controller and straddled his lap causing him to stiffen…in more ways than one. She smirked as she brought her lips next to his ear her breath ghosting over his very sensitive ear.

"I demand a rematch unless of course you want to forfeit…" He gulped as she moved her mouth away from his ear and closer to his mouth…sneaky little...

"I forfeit…now let's play another game…" She smiled at him thinking she had won.

"Let's-" He cut her off by standing up causing her to fall to the floor so he could change the game discs.

"Let' play Street Fighter." He smiled to himself as she glared at him from the floor. She huffed in anger and snatched up her controller planning on taking out her anger on him in the game. He smiled at her, maybe just maybe he would let her win…nah. He did after all have a title to up hold as the undefeated master of Street Fighter.


	2. Near

T o him she was far more interesting than playing by himself and he often sought her out when they were at Whammy's.

At first he did not know why he had done it but then he figured it out, he was in love with her plain and simple.

He did not know when it happened but it did and he was glad it did because now he had a playmate that would never leave him and he was happy.


	3. Mello

At first he had hated her, she had come to Whammy's out of the blue and suddenly she was L's favorite.

Often you could not find one without the other and it irritated him to no end.

He was L's apprentice he should have been the one L was spending so much time with, he was no doubt instilling all his genius in her and it was not fair.

They did not have to be together every minute of the day.

Yet it wasn't until Matt had commented on her beauty that he realized he was jealous…jealous of the all the time she was spending with L when he wished it was him she was spending time with.

After he had made his profound breakthrough he wasted no time in snatching her away and making her his, much to Matt's annoyance then again who cared?

As long as she was his and he hers he was happy.


	4. L

She was an enigma to him, her very existence intrigued him.

Everything about her seemed to draw him in and for once he found he could not solve the puzzle that was her just by thinking about it.

No he had to want it and work for it, but every time he thought he was close to solving the puzzle that was her she would throw him for a loop.

So he followed her every where she went, watching her, getting to know her.

It was three months later that he knew everything there was to know about her and yet he still found himself wanting to be near her; it was then that he had realized that he had fallen in love with her.


	5. B.B.

B.B's sole purpose for being was to beat L at something, anything, to be the winner was his goal. Yet, no matter what he did or challenged L to L always won. Always. Chess, riddles, test scores, sports, L won at everything. But, that was all going to change today. He had found the one thing he could beat L at. That one thing was seducing one Kagome Higurashi.

She was the daughter of L's first case, one Hiro Higurashi who had been brutally murdered by a company associate. The man had gone so far as to try and pin it on Ku-Loon, the man's wife, but L had, like always, gotten to the bottom of it. None the less that was fifteen years ago, why L had stayed in touch with her was a mystery, to him, L was never one for showing emotions let alone letting them endanger a case.

That was until he saw and read her bio. She was a twenty-five year old miko who lived at her families shrine. She had a younger brother, Souta, who was seven years her junior that she help support while he was in college, Tokyo U. Her mother, Ku-Loon Higurashi, and her grandfather, Takashi Higurashi, had perished in a suspicious car accident when she was nineteen. She and her younger brother lived off of the money left to them from the life insurance, the meager income that the shrine supported, and generous detonations that were made by a mysterious donator. He had his suspicious it was L but could not prove it, yet.

He shoved that thought to the back of his mind, he would work on proving that little fact later. Yes, he could multi task but he didn't want to right now, right now Kagome Higurashi was his priority. He had spent weeks learning everything there was to know about her. He knew everything from her family history right down to what kind of underwear she preferred. He wasn't going to take any chances when it came to her. He would beat L at any cost, she would love him.

He grinned to himself as he looked around her small family shrine, it was quaint and peaceful. He noted that he was calmer and had a clearer mind while here, no wonder L spent so much time here. He glanced towards the small shed on the back of her property, then at the giant tree, and then her home. This was one of the smaller shrines in Tokyo but it as homely, he could get used to it if he had to.

"Ano…sir? Do you need any help?"He smirked as he slowly turned around to face Kagome, his smirk fading into a small 'confused' smile. "I was wondering if this is the Higure shrine? I've been to three different ones today and had them all wrong."

She smiled lightly at him and nodded. "Yes, this is it. In fact I am the resident miko, don't let my outfit fool you." She laughed lightly, she was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black flip-flops, and a dark green turtle neck sweater. She did not look like a miko, but it was her day off and she wasn't expecting visitors. "Oh! How rude of me my name is Higurashi Kagome." She bowed lightly to him.

He smiled at her as she stood back up and introduced himself. "My name is Ichigo. Sadly I don't have a surname." He bowed to her as well and stood back up a small blush on his cheeks. He mentally smirked as she nodded a bright smile on her face. "Well it's nice to meet you Ichigo-san." He smiled. "Please, call me Ichigo-kun."

She nodded. "Of course, but only if you call me Kagome-Chan." She smiled at the young man in front of her. He seemed to be genially confused and embarrassed but she knew better. After being friends with L for fifteen years she knew better plus she was a miko. In fact she had thought it was him standing at the top of her shrine steps but it was not the tenth of the month so it couldn't be him. Yes, they looked almost identical save for his cinnamon brown almost red eyes and his aura. L's was clam and sometimes quirky, 'Ichigo's' was dark and twisted.

It was then she knew who he was, L often told her about some of the kids he knew. Mainly Near, Mello, Matt and the man standing in front of her, B.B. Now of course she knew those weren't their real names but that was all she knew them by. She also knew that she should be careful around B.B but at the same time she was all for giving anyone and everyone the same treatment until they proved her wrong. Until then she would treat him like anyone else she had met.

"Ano…Kagome-Chan? Are you okay?" She blinked and blushed lightly as she shook off of her thoughts and turned to 'Ichigo' letting out a small embarrassed laugh. "I'm sorry. I got lost thinking on the great mysteries of life." He nodded and laughed lightly with her. "I see, well if you figure any of them out anytime soon please let me know." She smiled and nodded. "Oh course. Anyway, if you don't mind me asking…why did you come here? Today is Friday…the only day the Shrine is closed…" She trailed off not wanting to sound rude.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I had no idea. If you want me to leave then please feel free to let me know." He did sound genially sorry but he had known that today was the her day off. He planned to come today so he could make sure he could meet her without anyone else getting in his way. She quickly shook her head. "No, it's fine, trust me it is. But if you don't mind I'm going to go and change into my miko robes." He smiled and shook his head negatively. "It's fine. I don't mind." She smiled. "Okay, well I'll be back in a few minutes please feel free to wander around the shrine." With that she quickly made her way into her house.

He smiled to himself as she walked into the house to change and took her words to heart. He calmly walked over to the giant tree and stood in front of it just looking up at it. He felt an odd sense of clam wash over him as he looked up through it's leaves. It towered above him, it's branches reaching for the sky, it must have been there for hundreds of years if not more. "The God tree a sight to see no?" He jumped lightly in surprise and turned to face Kagome, she was wrapped in the traditional garbs of a miko, and nodded a blush on his cheeks. "Yes, yes it is."

A calm look came over her face as she glanced up at the tree a longing look in her eyes. She smiled softly to herself as she sat down on the bench in front of it and patted the spot next to her. "Come, sit. I'll tell it's you story." He nodded and sat next to her and offered her a small smile. "This tree is over five hundred years old and is the birth place of the most tragic stories passed down on this shrine."

He watched mesmerized as she fell into a trance like state, her eyes were glazed over as a gentle yet sad smile tugged on her lips. He shivered lightly as a strong wind blew and tousled her hair around her small frame. She was a beautiful sight to see and he vowed as he sat there next to her that she would be his no matter what. "When the land was still torn apart by war and famine this tree stood tall and watched it all unfold. One such tragedy was between a miko and a hanyou…" His resolve was set in stone as she told the sad tales that the God tree had witnessed.


	6. Mello

Mello glared at his best friend and girlfriend who were both sitting on the couch quietly talking to each other and pointing at him. Argh how he hated it when he brought Matt to her house because when he did she paid more attention to Matt then she did him. Hell if one were to walk into the living room they would think he was the third wheel and he did not like it, not at all. He huffed as he took a huge bite out of his tenth chocolate bar in the last five minutes.

"Oh look Gome-Chan he's mad…" His figures twitched Matt would pay for this once they were back at the base. He always had to steal her attention from him at least it wasn't as bad as when L forced him to bring Near over…Kami he was never going to do that again…never. She did after all have a soft spot for the socially awkward little brat.

"Oh yes, he's very mad but I wonder why?" He mentally snorted she knew why he was mad, she always did this whenever she asked him to bring Matt over…even so he often asked himself why he gave into her whims when he knew how it would turn out.

"Mou Matt-kun I think he needs to…chill out…" She smiled mischievously at Matt her face lighting up in pure happiness and it as then that he knew why he indulged her. These rare moments made her happy. These were the moments when he was not a crime boss and she not a shrine maiden. They were just boyfriend and girlfriend hanging out and enjoying their time together.

"Nah, Gome-Chan he needs to be more mello …snicker." He glared harshly at Matt he would pay dearly for this later but for now he would let it slide as long as it kept her happy. But that didn't mean he would get away with it oh no he would get his once they were alone.

"Hee hee heee…" He smiled evilly as he lost himself in his evil fantasies…Matt would learn his place.

"Mah, Gome-Chan I think we broke him…" Kagome laughed as she watched her boyfriend crackle evilly…poor, poor Matt-Kun. She lightly patted Matt's shoulder in sympathy.

"No Matt I think it's you who's going to get broke…" She laughed as he paled and turned tearful eyes towards her.

"You won't let him hurt me will you Gome-Chan?" She smiled at him yet didn't reply. Matt paled more as he looked between Mello and Kagome. Now he knew why they were able to stand each other…they were both evil sadists…even though they didn't look it they were he knew they were.


	7. Near

Kagome hummed to herself as she played with all the small toys on the floor. She was so into her own little world that she failed to notice the owner of said toys had entered the room and silently shuffled over to her. "Kagome." She jumped lightly and turned to look at him a small blush on her face.

"Hi Near." He nodded at her as he squatted down besides her his eyes taking in what she had done with his toys. She was currently making the Mello doll and the Matt doll 'make out'. "What are you doing?" She blushed as she pulled the two dolls apart. "Nothing...just playing." He nodded, "I can see that but why are you making them 'make out'?"

She blushed more and coughed here he was only fourteen and he was talking to her like she was a small child. When in fact she was seventeen! She blinked as he stared at her waiting for her answer. "I um was bored?" He nodded, "I see...if you are so bored then why you not work on your homework?" She flushed lightly, yeah she was at Whammy's but that was only because she was a martial arts genius not a mental one.

"I don't understand it." He stared at her blankly. "Would you like me to help you?" She nodded lightly placing the dolls back where she found them...on the floor. He nodded and shuffled towards the nearby table cultured by her work books.

It was two frustrating hours later that she was finally done with her work. She smiled tiredly at him, "Thanks." He nodded and shuffled over to his toys and sat down. She huffed lightly at his dismal; then again it was probably not intentional. He was...emotionally underdeveloped as L liked to put it.

She blinked now curious as to what he was doing...he was making some odd noises...she slowly snuck over to him and blinked again. He was playing with his toys...nothing unusual there but it was the toys and what he was making them do that was unusual. He was making her doll and his doll make out. She blushed, "What are you doing?"

He shrugged and continued playing, "Playing..." She nodded, "I can see that but why are you making them make out?" He shrugged again, "I felt like it...and...I find it intriguing...at how well the dolls look together...don't you?" She blushed as he looked at her a very Matt like look in his eyes. She nodded mutely, "Yeah...but um I gotta go do something...that's not here...see you later Near."

She blushed as she ran out of the room, her heart beating fast. Just what was that? Did she like Near? He was years younger then her but...it wasn't like that mattered to her, mentally he was way older then her. Even so did he like her? Yeah he talked with her more then he did anyone else at Whammy's but did that really mean anything? Just great now her head hurt, she sighed as she made her way to her room for a nice long nap grumbling about cute smarty pants that liked to mess with her head.


	8. L

Kagome glared at Light as he made eyes at her, psh like she would even think about doing anything with him. He was Kira for god's sake, she knew he was the hard thing was proving it. Something L had brought her in to prove. Sadly she was of no use her form of evidence was very hard to prove in a court of law.

She blinked as L shifted ever so lightly moving his foot to touch her leg. Great L was getting jealous/mad something Light knew and took advantage of. Maybe it would be best if she left the investigation. She didn't want to hold L back she would talk with him later for right now she had to calm him down before he ended up in another death match with Light.

"L would you like some strawberry cheese cake?" L glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and nodded. She glanced at Light not wanting to be rude even though he was a mass murder, "You Light?" He gave her a charming smile, "No thank you Kagome-Chan." She nodded and walked into the kitchen. She smiled as she cut L his preferred severing size of cake.

She blinked as she re entered the living room taking notice that Light was gone. "L where did Light go?" L happily took the offered cake from her, "He said he had an exam. I told him he should go study for it." She rolled her eyes as she sat back down next to him. In L speak that meant he told Light to get the hell out. Yes she was fluent in L-anese.

"Uh huh...anyways since we're alone I think we need to have a talk." L nodded shifting his eyes to her letting her know she had his attention. "I think I should leave the investigation...I mean I'm not really contributing anything to it. I-" L cut her off placing his half eaten cake on the table, "No."

She huffed he was in his I am L what I say is law mode. "L!" He shook his head, "You are not leaving." She glared lightly, "Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't go." He blinked making her smirk, "See I-" she was cut off by L kissing her. She blushed as he pulled away. "Fine...I'll stay." He smiled lightly at her as he picked up his cake once more.


	9. Light Yagami

Kagome smiled happily as she watched the Light Yagami fumble around on the skate rink like a fish out of water. Now if it was ice skating it would be semi understandable, but it wasn't it was a roller skating rink. Honestly to think he, the best at everything would be so horrible at skating. Hell even little kids were looking at him in pity as they glided around on the skate floor.

She waved happily to him as he glared up at her, well how was she supposed to know he couldn't skate to save his life? He was the one who said she could chose were to go on their first date. She blushed at that thought, yes they were going out now. After they had graduated they had gone out to get ice cream and both found it nice to be with the other. So…yeah they decided to out and well here they were now.

Well at least he trying, even though he looked like a chicken with its head cut off. It was kind of cute…and yes she admitted to herself that it was satisfying to see him,the Light Yagami, struggle with something. It proved that there was something he wasn't the best at. That there was something she was better at then him, and yes, it made her feel oh soooooo good.

She shook her head as he fell down again and finally decided to take pity on him. She easily and elegantly sat skated over to him and crouched down in front of him. "Need some help?"

He huffed lightly as he glared up at her, oh he knew he knew she was enjoying this, he wasn't Light Yagami for nothing. "I hate you." He pouted as she laughed at him and easily pulled him up to stand next to her. He wobbled lightly and quickly latched onto her, if he was going down so was she.

She laughed as she steady him and kissed him lightly. "I love you to now come on, let's go to the beginners rink." She laughed as he paled and glanced at the said rink. It was crawling with small children and crowded, the rink was noticeably smaller then the main one.

He shook his head and tried to pull back from her, completely forgetting she was the only thing holding him up. "No way in hell!"

She gasped as he pulled back. "Light stop it we're gu-!" She grunted as they both fell to the ground in a pile of limbs. Ouch. She blinked as a few people snickered at them. Jerks.

"Would the two in the middle of the rink please exit the rink."

She blushed a bright red at the humor in the announcer's voice and quickly got up and exited the rink, dragging an amused Light with her. "I hate you."

He smirked as she plopped them down at a table and hid her face. "I love you to." He grinned as she grumbled under her breath.


	10. Matt

He knew she hated it when he ignored her to play his games had ever since they were at Whammy's house.

But hey he loved to mess with her and he loved how cute she got when she was angry.

Then again she usually ran to Mello who thoroughly kicked his ass for upsetting his Kagome-hime.

He scoffed the only reason Mello liked her was because she bought him chocolate.

Sadly he knew he would have to put away his games and start paying more attention to her unless he wanted her to get swept away by Near.

The little albino brat had a crush on his Kagome, yes he was going to have to fix that little problem…but that would have to wait until he leveled up.


	11. L

_She was an enigma to him, her very existence intrigued him._

"Hello, My Name is Kagome and I will be staying at Whammy's. Starting today I will be taking over Roger-San's duties seeing as he had an… _accident_ …last week." Her eyes narrowed at the young blond and red headed boys. She smiled at them when they looked up from the ground. "I hope we all get along."

_Everything about her seemed to draw him in and for once he found he could not solve the puzzle that was her just by thinking about it._

"Kagome-san?" She was busy tying away at a computer. "Hm?" He cocked his head at her as he sat in his chair. "Why do you chew on your pen when you type?" She paused in her tying as if pondering his question. "Hmm…I guess for the same reason you sit the way you do." He nodded. "So it ups your intellect." She nodded as she looked up at him a smile on her face. "That and it's a habit I've had since I was little…at least that's what I've told."

_No he had to want it and work for it, but every time he thought he was close to solving the puzzle that was her she would throw him for a loop._

"So it's a habit then. Not to up your intelligence." She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her typing. "Why can't it be both?" He frowned at her. "It can't." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why not?" He looked at her coolly. "It has to be one or the other, it can't be both. It either helps you think or it is a habit. Which is it?"

She frowned at him and for some reason it irked him. "Well my dear L-Kun. The world is not black and white. But if I had to classify it I'd say it is a habit…" He nodded happy that he got her to choose. "That helps me think." He frowned at her as she smirked at him, yet he let it drop. He had no doubt he would spend hours debating with her should he peruse his question.

_So he followed her every where she went watching her getting to know her._

Kagome sighed as she walked down the halls of Whammy's, today was the start of the second semester and as such she had to hand out all the schedules to those living at Whammy's. It had been six months since she had arrived at Whammy's and even so L was still following her around like a lost puppy dog.

She had talked to him once about it, concerned he was falling behind in his work yet he had surprised her by telling her that since she had arrived his work had been getting done faster. It seemed that by being around her his intellect actually went up by five percent…which was a lot seeing as he was the smartest person living at Whammy's.

Even so, the snickering as she passed by handing out schedules, which L was so graciously carrying, was starting to get annoying. Really for being such a genius he was blind to what was really prompting him to following her around. She blushed lightly, yes she knew hell  _everyone_  seemed to know  _but_  him. Even so she was not going to tell him, she would rather he figure it out himself because that would give her more time to get a grip on her own feelings. Yes she felt  _something_  for him she just didn't know if it was love yet…only time would tell.

_It was months later that he knew everything there was to know about her and yet he still found himself wanting to be near her; it was then that he had realized that he had fallen in love with her._

"Kagome?" She kept her focus on her paper work yet he knew he had her attention. "Hm?" He smiled. "I think I know now…" He trailed off hoping to catch her curiosity, it was no surprise when he caught it and she looked up at him. "Know what, L-Kun?" His smiled broadened. "That I love you."

Kagome looked at him blankly. "About time you realized it." And went back to her work a small smile on her face. "So does that mean you feel the same?" She sighed as she looked up at him a smile on her face, "And they call you a genius."

"So that's a yes?" She nodded. "Yes, I love you…baka." He frowned at her playfully. "No need to be so mean about it Kagome." She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to her work. He smiled as he watched his Kagome do her work...hm…that had a nice ring to it. His Kagome.


End file.
